Thor
Thor Odinson is the prince of Asgard, a founding member of the Avengers, and the God of Thunder. When all his irresponsible behaviour restarted a conflict between Asgard and Jotunheim which had threatened his homeland, Thor was then denied the right to become king and was then stripped of his power and banished by his father Odin to the Earth. While exiled on Earth, Thor learned humility, found love with Jane Foster, and helped to save his new friends from a destructive threat sent secretly by his own jealous adoptive brother Loki, sacrificing his own life to save all the innocents in the process. Due to his selfless act of sacrifice, Thor redeemed himself in his father's eyes and was granted his power once more which he then used to defeat Enchantress then her lover and Thors adopted brother Loki! Thor returned to Asgard having defeated his brother's schemes, as he then helped the Asgardian Armies restore peace across all of the Nine Realms during the Marauders' War. However the peace proved to be short lived as Thor then fought the Malekith and the Dark Elves during the Second Dark Elf Conflict as they had attempted to transform the Nine Realms into eternal darkness. During these events, Thor was reunited with Jane Foster who had become host to the Aetherand a target of the Dark Elves, with Thor being forced to free Loki from imprisonment for his aid. Eventually, the Aether was removed from Foster's body and Loki seemingly sacrificed his life saving Thor from Kurse, leading to the Dark Elves and Malekith were all defeated. Thor renounced his claim to the throne and left Asgard for Earth so he could stay with Foster back on Earth. After multiple adventures alongside his friends in The Avengers! Thor figured out Asgard was dying without its King Odin, when he returned he found Loki disgused as Odin wreaking havoc, Thor sought help from Doctor Strange. However Thor was just too late to save his own father from death and, after witnessing Odin's death, Thor met Hela, the Goddess of Death and his sister. In the wake of his first encounter with Hela, Thor's hammer Mjolnir was destroyed and he was banished to Sakaar, where he was forced to compete in the Grandmaster's Contest of Champions. After a reunion and subsequent fight with Hulk, the pair allied with the rogue Valkyrie in order to save Asgard. After battling with Hela and losing an eye to her, Thor then had Lokiunleash Surtur, causing Ragnarök and destroying Asgard, killing Hela in the process, although he escaped with the remaining Asgardians. Declaring that Asgard was all its people and not a place, Thor accepts his newfound position as king and decides to relocate the Asgardians on Earth. But until then, he remains in space on The Statesmen alongside Hulk, Loki, Valkyrie, Korg, and more! While searching throughout space, Thor realized many Asgardians were left at Asgard during the destruction. Thankfully some of its champions did survive, but they were furious at Thor for letting their home be destroyed so easily. And so they tricked Thor with a distress signal, he went to help the citizens of the nearby planet being the kind fellow he is, and instead he found Hercules and some of his soldiers, this lead to an extreme battle but it ended with a hero known as Beta Ray Bill aiding Thor winning the battle. Beta Ray Bill had came to thank Thor for releasing him from Sakaar during his escape and to repay him, he joined his trip to Earth. Thor will reappear in Infinity Wars